New Addictions
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on 4x16 speculations. Elena's new lease on life is disrupted when she meets Klaus in the tattoo parlour. Promising to make her life hell, Klaus makes her his slave. AU. Warning: Graphic/language. Non-con. no: 2/5


**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, as much as I wish it. A/N: Based on 4x16 speculations. Prompt: Hot hybrid sex *spoiler alert*. Warning: blood-play, graphic sexual themes. Non-con.**

**New Addictions**

She walked with a new found confidence. It was her new hair style. Shorter, with a dozen new waves and a streak of red, Elena Gilbert was a different person. There was no point mourning for her brother, Jeremy. She had burnt down her house and him inside. It was time to move on from that. Damon had ordered her to switch it off. She had, and it was like a weight lifted off her shoulders. She was no longer connected to their lost souls. She no longer punished herself for being the reason so many died. She was free.

She had left Damon at the apartment. There were new rules. He had told a reluctant Stefan that he would keep an eye on her. He would teach her how to control the blood-lust and keep the ripper at bay. Stefan thought she couldn't handle it. She knocked shoulders with young college girl, who seemed a little older than her. The bitch had the nerve to swear and cringe at her new style, and laughed into her phone. "-Yeah, I'm here. Just got flattened by some Emo-"

Elena pushed the girl into the alley, taking her phone and switching it off. "Hey! What the hell-" The girl didn't look so tough anymore. "What did you call me?!"Elena said, squashing it beneath her boot and enjoying the verbal abuse that escaped from the girl's mouth.

"You should watch where you are going next time." A sour look of incredibility flashed across her perfect face. Elena wondered whether she even knew vampires existed. She caught the girl by the throat and tightened her grip. "I was looking for somewhere to eat. I think I might just help myself..."

"Wha?" The girl half struggled, then shrieked, when Elena bit her neck. She hadn't fed, not properly. Damon had been monitoring her the whole time, but he wasn't anywhere nearby. She could, if she wanted, drain this girl of _all_ her blood. It would be easy. It would be rewarding. She didn't care to play it safe anymore. She liked being reckless. She liked her new sense of power. She liked human blood.

"Next time, make sure you're kinder to strangers." The girl shook, taking in her bloody shoulder and Elena's violent addictions. Elena compelled her to forget the incident, stepping into the sunlight and licking the last traces of blood from her lips. If Damon knew what she had done!

She pushed open the tattoo parlour, letting the door bang on its hinges. The tattoo artist was working on somebody in the chair. "Hi pet, make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you in a minute." She wasn't aiming on being his pet, but she was content enough to browse the magazines by the couch. "So, that's done, Mr Mikaelson. Did you want me to put in some colour?" Elena stood, abruptly. Last time she had seen Klaus Mikaelson he had threatened to burn her house down.

Klaus Mikaelson shook hands with the man and paid in a wad of cash. "Well, thanks! Ok pet, you're next. So it was your brother's name-" Klaus mentioned her name, casually strolling past. There was another staff member who she had made the appointment with, half sitting on the stool. He was in mid conversation with a client and seemed to have pierced every part of his body.

"Yeah man, I told you! We do all sorts here. Yes, so long as you pay in cash." He said. Elena saw he had puncture parks on his neck. Obviously, Klaus had helped himself to him earlier. The owner picked up on their tension, and when Elena hadn't claimed her seat, he asked: "Do you know each other?"

"Oh, very well." Klaus pulled his shirt on, aware of Elena's sudden interest in his torso. "She killed my brother. The eagle was Kol's favourite animal."

Elena protested. "It was self-defence. He would have killed mine!" By this time, the tattoo artist held the tattoo machine in his hand, which he hadn't realised was buzzing, irritatingly. Klaus decided humiliation would be more effective than ripping her heart out.

"So, how did you escape the Salvatores? Damon's not usually this stupid."

"That's none of your business!" Elena sat down as per the artist's instructions, relaxing her arm and drowning out Klaus' comments, they didn't scare her anymore.

"You do realise the process of getting marked, means excruciating pain?"

"Can't be more painful than speaking to you. I think I'll risk it." She gritted her teeth. The artist dug the machine into her shoulder and started drawing the letter 'J'. When the tattoo was complete, she paid in cash, and left, half hoping Klaus wouldn't follow her. Unfortunately, he was not finished.

"I know what going on." Klaus murmured in her ear, strutting beside her.

"Oh?" She said.

"Yes, you think, just because you're a vampire, I have no use for you anymore. Well, you're wrong."

If she still had her humanity, maybe she would have been scared, but now, she was only annoyed. Elena stopped, jabbing her finger into his chest. "We're even now!"

"Interesting that you would try bargaining now, but I tried that, and you kept me inside your lounge room, with my dead brother for days. Your lack of mercy shall be repaid."

"What are you going to do? Keep me locked up with my dead brother? I already burnt his body."

"So, Rebekah tells me. No, what I'm going to do is much worse." Klaus murmured words that would inflict fear on any human. "I'm going to take something even more personal."

-:-

Elena sat on the couch in her underwear. She felt his hands massage her bare shoulders, and he kissed down along her neck and shoulder blades. She wasn't allowed to touch him until he said. She wasn't allowed to moan until he said. She wasn't allowed to touch herself: those were the rules. Her punishment.

"Please Klaus..."

He pulled her chin towards his mouth, kissing those lips that still tasted like human blood. His instincts flared and his eyes flashed, hungrily. He teased her by running his tongue against hers and eliciting a half moan, half hum. He pulled away, scolding her for speaking out of turn. He resumed, lowering her bra straps and satisfying his fantasy, albeit with the wrong girl.

"You may touch yourself." Hastening to lower her knickers and sink her fingers inside her, Klaus grabbed her wrist. "Slower. S-l-o-w. That's it, love." He took off his shirt, aware of the change in Elena's expression. Her other hand instinctively reached out and touched the new tattoo. She was gentle and curious, though not emotional. He was aware by now of her lack of emotion.

"It's beautiful."

"It's none of your business." Klaus snarled.

Swatting her hand away, he flipped her over and continued his assault. He had compelled her to obey. He could satisfy his lust, expel his feelings and punish her at the same time. He wasn't the good guy. He was evil. He didn't want to be saved. He knew this act would destroy any chance he had with Caroline, but somehow, he didn't care.

"Oh, please f-!"

"I said no speaking until I give permission!" He undid his belt, guided his cock inside her and fucked her hard. Focussing on Elena's cries and on her delicious milky skin, he bit down, oblivious to her shrieks and indulging on her. _She was his_. He savoured her blood, wiping it further down her body. He dug his fingers into her thighs, and rammed against her smaller frame.

She was a sweaty, whimpering mess, something he was positive Damon or Stefan had never managed to accomplish. Despite her compulsion and obvious lack of emotion, she seemed to be enjoying his brutal battle. Her bruises healed as fast as his decisions. He tugged on her breasts, wishing they were Caroline's.

"I want you to scream-" Elena nodded, twisting and writhing for maximum friction. He cupped her throat, treating her with disrespect. She was not his love, nor his sweetheart, she was just a fuck. It was just hot hybrid sex. She was his slave. "I want you to enjoy this-" He bucked faster, feeling his sweat drip off his face and as he listened to Elena's mewls and constant gasps, he hyped himself up to finish with her.

"OH GOD!" Elena dug her fingers against the cushions as she shook into him. He felt himself shatter, exhausted and pleased by his effort. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the next punishment, and of Stefan and Damon's faces when they realised where Elena's mouth will have gone. He was admiring Elena's loyalty and eagerness when he heard the surprised intake of breath.

"I came to ask if you'd reconsider Tyler's fate. I can see I made the wrong choice. I'll let your whore finish."

He had no way of knowing Caroline would try to find him, especially after everything that had happened, but there she was, and here he was with Elena's mouth wrapped around his cock and his fingers in her hair.

"Caroline?" Elena turned, breaking off the friction. "What are you doing here?" If Klaus thought Caroline didn't care about him, he had been mistaken. Her affections had been there, even if she hadn't allowed him to see them. She slapped Elena so hard he was surprised she was still standing.

"Caroline, love-" He tried to intervene, but received a slap just as hard. He did nothing to stop her.

"Seriously? I wish Tyler had killed you! And you, Elena? What the hell is wrong with you?! You wouldn't do this to Stefan or Damon. This isn't you!"

"Well I just did. And you can't be angry at me for that. You chose Tyler. It's not my fault he left you, again!"

"And what the _hell _have you done to yourself?! A tattoo and dyed hair and now I see you with Klaus?"

"It's no big deal." Elena said. "Besides, Damon and Stefan were suffocating me. Klaus treats me right."

Caroline snorted, waiting for Klaus to confirm the opposite which she knew was the only truth. He bit his tongue. He could stop the compulsion and lose them both, or keep Elena as his toy and have the Salvatores to deal with. Smiling, he added a bit of flavour to the mix and draped an arm around Elena, aware of Caroline's furious expression.

"I've already decided Tyler's fate: I will kill him. I offered you everything, and you chose that small town boy. What Elena and I do, is none of your business, and if you don't mind, we'd like to continue it without your judgment, unless of course, you'd like to join?"

"You're disgusting!"

"I never said I wasn't." He smirked, leaning in to kiss Elena and groping her breast which was the last straw. Elena's excellent little mewl and roll of her head did the trick and Caroline slammed the door. The enjoyment of that moment had been short-lived. He ceased touching Elena and sat down on the couch, forbidding her to do anything.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." There was a pause long enough for Klaus' thoughts to dwell on Kol. He had failed to take his mind off the pain. She stood there, waiting for his command, and ordinarily, Klaus could have done away with her, but not now. Now, he was weak. Now, he cared about details. Caroline had changed him, humanised him. He wasn't the same.

"Come here." Klaus said. He pulled Elena's face to his. "You're free." He saw the moment of realisation and then the look of fury. He felt the slap but did nothing. He sat, staring at the wall, oblivious to her threats, as she collected her clothes. When she was about to leave, he said: "Now, we're even."

**A/N: So, perhaps it won't be as angsty or as terrifying as this, however I look forward to writing more scenarios of who Klaus sleeps with soon. Please review.**


End file.
